For Reasons Unknown
by Pastry Basis
Summary: All the young ninja sit down to play a harmless little game of seven minutes in heaven. Naruto and Sakura are the first chosen to go into the closet and they share an intimate moment leaving Sakura confused about her feelings. Eventual NaruSaku Shipuudden
1. Prologue

**'For Reasons Unknown', a Naruto fanfic**

**By: Kinsey Douglas, a.k.a 'Crash'**

**Summary: **_Set during Shipuudden, all the young ninja, sit down to play a harmless little game of seven minutes in heaven. Naruto and Sakura are the first chosen to go into the closet and they share an intimate moment, leaving Sakura confused about her feelings for Naruto and Sasuke. Oh, by the way, Sasuke doesn't run from the village to go to Orochimaru in Naruto. Drama ensues...blah blah blah, first Naruto fan-fic. Eventual NaruxSaku. Rated T for future violence, language._

**

* * *

**

Prologue

"I don't want to play this game," Sakura huffed while crossing her arms. There was a silence. "Well, I'll play only if Sasuke plays!" She let out a shrill, high-pitched giggle. Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger, rolled his eyes, and Naruto's head sank. This is how it has always been, Sakura flaunting herself in front of Sasuke, while he is annoyed, and Naruto is panged with jealousy. Nothing could change that.

"So, we are, or we aren't going to play spin the bottle?" Kiba asked inquisitively. He spun a dark green, glass bottle in his hands. "I still think we should," he added while he was peering around the room. Team Kakashi all sat on a worn out couch, Team Guy sat on the couch across from them, Team Kurenai were sitting impatiently on the floor, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were leaning against the wall. All the young ninja were without their masters.

"Well, I'd rather play seven minutes in heaven. That way you don't have to kiss in front of everyone," Ino chimed in positively. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke all glared at her. "I mean, that is, if you _want _to kiss. At least you'd have a choice."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine. We'll play that game instead. But it's such a drag."

Kiba grinned. "Okay. We'll spin to see who goes into the closet." He pointed to a small red door in the back corner of the room. Everyone watched has the ninja set the glass bottle on the floor and spun it eagerly. It went around in a circle for a minute and finally settled down and landed on Sakura Haruno. The Kunoichi was startled for a moment, for everyone was staring at her. She smiled at Sasuke. No one seemed to notice that her fingers were crossed.

"Okay Sakura, let's see who you go into the closet with."

The bottle was sent spinning again.

Round

And

Round

And

Round

And

Round

The bottle slows…

Slows…

Slowly…

It…

Stops.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, and her face mirrored disgust.

A giggle or two was heard.

The bottle had stopped on Sakura Haruno's long time teammate, Naruto.

* * *

**_Think that it it didn't totally suck? _**

**_Are you vomitting your guts out because of it?_**

**_Let me know!_**

**_REVIEW._**

please?


	2. Into The Darkness

**'For Reasons Unknown'**

_A Naruto Fan-Fiction._

By: Kinsey Douglas

* * *

_The bottle had stopped on Sakura Haruno's long time teammate, Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**'Into The Darkness'**

"Please, no, I don't want to go in there with Naruto!" Sakura pleaded with Kiba, who was the one to spin the bottle. Naruto's smile faded, and his heart wrenched. It wasn't as if he was going to try anything, was he?

Kiba smiled. "Sorry, Sakura, those are the rules."

Sakura huffed, "Fine. Let's go Naruto." She stood up, crossed her arms, and scowled at her blond teammate. He nodded, knowing that if he burst out with joy, she'd get even angrier. Naruto stood up and made his way to the closet in the back of the room with Sakura. On the way, he heard Ino giggle.

"After you," he said, while opening the door, and extending his arm to guide her in. She mumbled something under her breath while she entered and Naruto was soon to follow, shutting the door behind him. The closet was cramped and dark, with full shelves on both sides of the two ninja. It was so full, in fact, that their bodies were almost plastered against each other. He could feel her breath against his chest.

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two, with Naruto fumbling around to find a light switch of some sort, and Sakura staring at the darkness below her. "Ah. Got it," Naruto said huskily as he pulled a short chain that hung from the ceiling. Light filtered down from above, casting odd shadows against the closet walls. "Sorry you got stuck with me, Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured, loud enough so that she could hear, while heartbrokenly staring at his feet.

She smiled, trying to cheer him up. "It's not your fault, Naruto, it's just random." The kunoichi accidentally brushed her hand against his, in attempt to put a lock of hair behind her ear. It was scarred and calloused from excessive training compared to the smooth, almost silk-like feel of her own. It made her shiver.

Naruto apparently hadn't noticed. "Cold, Sakura-chan?" A turn of the head signaling 'no' was the answer. The blond tapped his foot, preparing himself. "Sakura. I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now." Naruto cleared his throat. "I really like you. I know that you have feelings for Sasuke. But, I've been training a lot, hoping that you'd notice-" Sakura was just staring at him now, in an almost trance-like state. He continued, "And we're not kids any more. I'm seventeen. So I was wondering if you'd give me a cha-"

Something came over Sakura. The way Naruto's big, blue eyes were watching her softly, and his pleading voice made it seem so real. Sasuke had never looked at her like this. The pinkette was lost in thought; she hadn't noticed that his face was getting closer and closer to her own. He placed a light, gentle, sweet kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear 'think it over' just as the sound of a buzzer rang out through door, signaling that their seven minutes was up.

Naruto smiled at her, opened the door and casually strolled out, leaving Sakura behind him, confused and amazed.


End file.
